Disappear
by SkittyKitteh
Summary: Part 1 of the Drew Tri-books. Drew is a little boy trying to earn his parents love. Soon he messes something up and leave him at the door of a man with hungry eyes. Drew then gets his purity taken from him. Follow Drew as he over comes his problems. NOT FOR CHILDREN! CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND ABUSE. My second story. Please R&R and CONSTUCTIVE critism is welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**HEEEYYYYY It is** **I-**** S.K.!**

**Well anyway welcome to my fanfic! I hope you enjoy this story~**

**Disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT own Pokemon NOR any of the characters (except for mine)**

**Enjoy~**

**Edited as of 7/29/2013**

* * *

Disappear

Prologue: Why?!

Mommy and Daddy are mad at me again. I don't know why they hit me. I try to please them, try to earn their love, but they always yell at me. I don't know what made them hate me.

***CRASH***

Oh no... Daddy is coming. I made Daddy and Mommy angry because I didn't cook something right. They think I did it on purpose but I did not.

"Drew~!" Daddy says in that sickly sweet voice as he opened the door to the basement where my room is.

"Y-yes Daddy?" my voice cracks. Daddy is smiling, I'm really scared now.

Daddy raises his hand and motions to the kitchen," Come here." Daddy closes the door and I hear his footsteps fade away.

"Coming Daddy..." I whisper even if Daddy can't hear me.

I walk up the stairs and I wonder what is going to happen. Last time Daddy and Mommy had beat me with a Ping-Pong paddle, slapping me with it and driving the blunt end into my ribs and tummy. Then they put salt on my injuries.

It hurt _a lot_, as bad as when Mommy put my hand on the stove when I was about to clean it. My hand sizzled a blackish color. It also smelt so bad I almost threw up, but I know better to not throw up in front of my parents.

While I was thinking I unconsciously opened the door and was in the kitchen. Daddy was going through the utensils and Mommy was sitting there looking at me in disgust.

"Drew." Mommy said grabbing the collar of my shirt. "We have a treat for you~"

Next thing I know is that I'm was forcefully put on the counter with Mommy holding my hands to the sides. I squeaked as Daddy came over with a cutting knife.

"Tch" Daddy snarled and he stab the knife through my right hand making me cry out in pain as the muscle tore.

I tried to move my hand but it was stuck.

"W-what" I said and I wished I never turned my head.

The knife went straight through my hand and into the countertop. I started to scream and thrash around as Mommy looked at me with disgust.

"This is only the beginning dear~" Mommy sang as she slowly removed the knife drawing whimpers from me.

"Get in the car." Daddy says after Mommy removes the knife and throws me on the tile floor.

"Y-yes D-daddy..." I whisper as I get up.

Mommy and Daddy look happy again, I wonder what is going to happen. I get in the car in a daze. My hand hurts and I have a head ache from getting thrown to the floor. The car moves as we drive.

I managed to look out the window and see the park I go to when Mommy and Daddy say I have been good. I see the spiky black haired boy playing with the other kids. His name is Ash; he is always nice to me no matter what the other children say.

The head ache gets stronger and I see black at the edges of my vision. I whimper as we stop at a house. It looks a little rundown; I then realize I never had been to this house. Daddy gets out of the car and opens my door.

"Come Drew." he says and drags me out of the car with my bad hand making me squeal.

We reach the door and Daddy whispers "Stay here ok?"

Daddy rings the doorbell and runs to the car and takes off. I wonder where they are going. I hear the door squeak as it opens and fear stabs at my heart as I look up.

"Hmm?" The man says and looks at me with an emotion in his eyes that I haven't seen before.

This man looks familiar... I remember now! This man was on the news and is being hunted because…

"Shit..." I whisper and back up a little.

The man takes a few steps forward and examines me as he mumbles ,"You are as cute as the note says..."

The man grabs me by my shirt and pushes me inside. He motions to the back of the house and drags me over there to a room.

"Get undressed and wait." he said as he threw me into the room and locked the door.

I obey and get undressed. I shivered as the cold air hit my scarred skin. I take a minute to observe my surroundings before he comes back. I see a window that is barred and way too high for me to reach. I also see a big bed in the corner where the light doesn't reach it. I am standing on carpet stained with... _blood_? and something else that I can't place. The walls are a plain white, and if I wasn't used to the color, I would have started to go insane. I then noticed a drawer in the corner with scratches on it; I decided to not examine it.

As I sat on the bed I hear the door click open and the Man walked in wearing black boxers.

"Oh? You're already on the bed?" He said as he walked over towards me with those same hungry eyes.

He pushed me down on to the bed and creaks as he leans down to me to whisper," Good"

He nibbles at my earlobe as his hands snake down under my shirt. I feel a weird sensation course through me as he nips at my jaw line and his cold hard hands run over my stomach.

"U-uh" I protest as one of his hands start to mess with my hardened nipple.

The man then tears off my shirt and trails kisses from my throat to my chest. The same sensation came again as he slowly licked my nipple.

I moaned as he trailed more kisses down to my shorts and tortured my nipples.

"S-stop." I weakly protest as he starts to take my pants and boxers off in one move.

The man flipped me over onto my stomach and whispered to me," You want this, don't deny it."

I gasped as I felt something slick squirm into my bottom.

I squirmed trying to get his finger out of me but he just entered another slimy finger into me. Tears threatened to spill from my as the pain I was feeling in my butt increased when he made a scisor like motion.

Soon the pain went away and the odd feeling came back as he moved his fingers in and out of me.

"S-stop p-please." I protested as he entered a third slick finger into me and added to the odd feeling.

The man didn't answer and just kept jamming his fingers in and out of me. He soon stopped and removed his fingers from me and I whimpered in relief. Then fear took over as I heard the sound of his boxers coming off.

He grabbed my hips and pulled me towards him. I swear I saw stars as the pain from earlier came back ten-fold and I screamed as the man moved my hips towards him making me feel his thing inside if me.

"STOP!" I scream as he started to ram himself inside of me.

He went faster and faster ignoring me. I kept on seeing stars in my vision as he jammed into me harder and faster each time. I smelt something like blood but I dont know if it was, my mind was focused trying to understand what is happening.

I saw the black near the edge of my vision crawl over my eye-sight and I blacked out hoping that this was a nightmare.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So sad right!?  
**

**Want more? Please Review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Heyyyyyyy it is-a me~ S.K.!**

**Ello and welcome back to my fanfic! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Guest: THANK YOU FOR POINTING THAT OUT! that is so embarrassing...**

**Disclaimer:  
I DO NOT own Pokemon or any of it's characters... only the plot and my characters that I had shoved in there.**

* * *

Disappear

Chapter 1: …What?!

"Hey… wake…"

"Mmnmnnnnn." I groaned out and put the pillow over my face.

"Kid get… I'll… you… fine…"

My take a quick peek after I hear the door closed and relaxed. My butt hurt like hell and my head was pounding. As soon as I started to fall asleep… I had the worst wake-up call _ever._

"GOOD MORNING BOY!" The door slammed open and I was drenched in freezing cold water.

"YAaAaAAaAAAaaAHHHHhhHHh!" I yelled and sprang out of bed glaring towards the door.

As I looked I saw a man in his early 30's with a T-shirt and Blue shorts on holding a bucket that _was _filled with cold water. He had mischievous glint in his blue eyes as he chuckled at my predicament cause by _him_.

"W-Who are you?!" I half yelled as I thought '_he wasn't my father. In fact, my father would have beaten me when I didn't get up. How stupid can I get!?_'

"Hmmm I don't need to tell you my name." The man said setting down some… _nice_ _**clean**_ looking clothes, "I suggest you get dressed if you want breakfast! ~" The man sang out as he closed- no slammed the door.

"…" I was shocked at first and then started to remember what had happened last night. "Oh God _**no…**_" I whispered. '_Now is not the time to be thinking about that'_ I thought and shook my head. '_I have faced worst_.' I thought again as I put the pants on. '_At least I am away from my parents?_' I think again trying to comfort myself. I opened the door after I was done getting dressed and peek outside the door-frame into the hallway for any sign of where the kitchen was.

"KID! Over here! ~" Humph. Looks like he remembered that he didn't tell me. Oh well.

I my acute hearing, since, I always had to listen for my parents voices if they needed something—told me that it was coming from the left side of me. I turned to the left and listened to hear the noise of a kitchen ware being put down on a table to my right. I went right, repeated the process until I was at the kitchen.

"Hey boy. Sorry 'bout that I forgot to tell you where the Kitchen was." The man said as he sat down in a chair and started to eat his pancakes.

I sat down and looked at the food curiously. I had never tried pancakes; I just made them for my parents. I take a fork and a knife and start to cut the pancake on my plate. I put a piece and my mouth.

I. Am. In. Heaven.

"This is so good!" I say after eating the slice.

The man chuckled as he ate a piece of bacon, "You never had pancakes?"

"…" I stared down at my plate slowly chewing on the pancake.

The man stopped eating his bacon and looked at me like I was crazy, "You are serious?"

I nod slowly as I finish the pancake and move onto the bacon. I look down so I don't see the surprise and sadness etched on his face.

"… That is sad." The man started, "Too bad you got dragged into this kid."

"Into what?" I asked the man.

The man looked up, "Kid I am not the one from last night."

I fidgeted in my seat as he said that, "Then who was it?"

The man finished his plate and put it in the sink before he replied, "You don't need to know man's name."

"… Can you tell me your name at least?" I asked quietly as I finished my plate.

The man picked my plate up and put it in the sink also as his dirty-blond hair covered his eyes, "You can call me anything you want kid I don't mind."

"Boom?*" I said questioningly, I mean his is loud and everything.

"…Boom huh? I could live with that." The man, Boom, smiled at the name. "What should I call you? And don't tell me or that guy your real name."

"Hmmmm…" I thought of a name to give myself but I just couldn't, "I don't know…"

"Well I am not the best but…" Boom started, "I'll call you Forest!"

"Forest?" I said quietly before smiling, "That is fine… but why?"

Boom looked at me straight in the eyes, "Your eyes and hair signify the forest along with your attitude." He finished his sentence of with a chuckle.

I stuck my tongue out at him before _actually_ smiling. "I guess you are right." I giggled, wait _wait,_ I mean **chuckle**.

"Child… did you just _giggle_~" Boom said while trying to not laugh at me.

"I-I did not!" I yelped out in embarrassment as I cover my face with my hands to hide my blush.

"Yes you did Forest~" He said poking my cheek but then quickly dodged my hand as I swiped at him. "No need to get worked up Forest." He laughed at my fail attempts to hit him.

"Humph!" I glare at him as I cross my arms and turn my head away from him.

Boom laughed at me again for some reason and shook his head "What is so funny?" I asked still fuming from earlier.

"You just totally acted like a girl right there." Boom chuckled as his eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Nuh uh." I said challenging him.

"Ah uh." He nodded as he accepted my challenge to the battle of wills.

"Nuh uh."

"Ah uh"

"Nuh uh!"

"Ah uh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Ah uh-" I blanched as I realized my mistake and mentally hit myself for falling for it.

Boom smiled widely as he put his hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry Forest." He started, "I used to fall for that trick _all_ the time."

I raise my eyebrow in disbelief. "Reeeeeaaallyyy." I spoke out, "You did?"

"Yep!" He shouted out, "But enough on that what **you** need is a bath, haircut, _and _ fix your hand before it becomes useless!"

"Wah?" I say before looking down at my hand and gasped. My hand was torn up! There was- was that hole still in it from the knife… but I didn't even feel it, I mean… I can still move it 'n all… "Oh…" That was all I could say as I looked down at it.

"Lets go fix that up ok?" Boom quietly said as he led me to the bathroom.

As Boom fixed my hand I thought maybe this place won't be so bad…

Maybe…

I finally have a home.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Heyyyy thanks for-a reading and if you want more...  
**

**REVIEW!**

**(I accept criticism and pointers... flames... I put them out with water)**


End file.
